The present invention relates to fluid pouches and more particularly relates to pouches intended for small amounts of a beverage, such as syrups or concentrates, and a method for the delivery and the use of these pouches.
Various types of plastic pouches have long been used in the beverage industry to deliver liquids such as syrups or concentrates for carbonated soft drinks, juices, sports drinks, and similar types of beverages. The most common design for the delivery and use of such beverages is a xe2x80x9cbag-in-boxxe2x80x9d package. As the name implies, a bag-in-box package usually includes a pouch positioned within a corrugated box. The pouch is usually a single or a multi-ply thermoplastic bag with a spout and an internal dip strip. The pouch is formed with the internal dip strip and then filled with the beverage through the spout. The pouch generally holds about one (1) to about five (5) gallons with about five (5) gallons of syrup being a common size. A valve with an attached cap is then installed within the spout so as to seal the pouch. The pouch is then placed within the corrugated box. The box is sealed and shipped to the customer.
Upon delivery of the package to the customer, the customer opens one end of the box and attaches a suction line from the dispensing equipment to the valve of the pouch. The pouch generally stays within the box during use. The box functions to support and protect the pouch while the beverage is being drained from the pouch. Likewise, the dip strip provides a liquid pathway within the pouch. The dip strip prevents the pouch from falling upon itself and cutting off access to the valve. Examples of known bag-in-box designs include commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,732; 4,998,990; and 5,147,071, all entitled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Bag With Evacuation Pathway And Method For Making The Samexe2x80x9d. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
One drawback with the known bag-in-box package designs is that most packages are simply too big for lower volume customers. The customer may not be able to consume all of the beverage in the package before the recommended expiration date. As a result, some of the beverage may be wasted. Likewise, the total cost of the typical beverage delivered in a bag-in-box package may be too expensive for a lower volume customer. This expense may be related to the cost of the beverage itself, the cost of the bag-in-box package, or the cost of delivering the package to the customer. It may not make economic sense for such a customer to purchase a beverage in a bag-in-box format if the beverage will not be consumed in time, if the packaging costs are too high, or if the delivery costs are too high.
What is needed, therefore, is a means for the delivery and use of smaller of amounts of beverages than is currently available with conventional bag-in-box designs. The means should be able to provide beverages, such as syrups and concentrates, to lower volume customers in a practical, efficient, but inexpensive manner.
The present invention provides a pouch for dispensing a beverage. The pouch includes a pair of opposing walls with a first half and a second half. A valve is inserted within one of the walls at the first half of the pouch. The valve is configured to be operable with conventional beverage dispenser equipment. The pouch also includes various elements for hanging the pouch by its second half such that the pouch may be hung and dispense the beverage through the valve.
Specific embodiments of the present invention include the walls being substantially rectangular in shape. The walls may be made from a single or a multiple ply thermoplastic material. The material may be a linear low density polyethylene. The walls may be made from one or more sheets of material. If two sheets are used, the walls may include a first edge, a second edge, a third edge, and a fourth edge. The walls are heat-sealed along these edges. If multiple sheets are used, the sheets of material form a first edge, a second edge, third edge, and a base. The walls are heat-sealed together along these edges and the base.
The hanging elements may include a hanging hole positioned within the second half of the walls. The hanging hole may be positioned within the heat seal. The hanging hole may include a metal or plastic reinforcing layer or a connector positioned therein. The hanging elements also may include a rod seam or a hook fitment.
The method of the present invention provides for the use of a fluid pouch. The method includes the steps of inserting a valve into a first end of the pouch; forming the pouch along a first side, a second side, and a third side; filing the pouch with a fluid through a fourth side; sealing the fourth side of the pouch; delivering the pouch to a customer; hanging the pouch by a second end; and attaching a beverage dispenser line to the valve. The delivery step also may include shipping the pouch by mail or by a package delivery service. The method may further include the steps of placing one or more pouches in a delivery box before the delivery step and then removing the pouches from the delivery box after the delivery step. The method may further include the step of draining the fluid from the pouch via the valve.
A further method of the present invention provides for the use of a fluid pouch. The method includes the steps of forming the pouch from multiple sheets of material along a base, a first side, and a second side; filing the pouch with a fluid through a third side; inserting a valve into the third side of the pouch; sealing the third side of the pouch; delivering the pouch to a customer; hanging the pouch; and attaching a beverage dispenser line to the valve.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.